


【死亡搁浅】荒原

by Zalorly



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape, Sorry Not Sorry, poor sam porter bridges
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalorly/pseuds/Zalorly
Summary: Sam·Bridges在送货途中遭遇了一群恐怖分子
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	【死亡搁浅】荒原

-  
it's ordeal the trial to survive  
for the day we see new light  
-  
他们拿走了所有的东西，他的货物、武器、背包，还有零零碎碎的挂件和饰品，包括丘比特连接器，把它们全部锁进了储物柜里，和其他不知从什么地方搜集来的物资与材料堆放在了一起。那是一个阳光灿烂的星期天午后，冷冷清清的山谷边缘，视线所及之处都是嶙峋凸起的岩石，将头顶落下的日光切割成了细碎的方形碎片。这里像是个被世界遗忘了的角落，确实如此，在他的记忆中，这也不是他头一次从这条狭窄偏僻的小路中穿过，就在悬崖边上，勉强只够一个人侧身前进，还得拽紧背带，避免货物碰撞的力度过大，随之而来的反作用力将整个人拽进深谷。  
他必须把全部的注意力都放在脚下，否则顷刻间便会有摔死的风险。死亡倒不是什么新鲜事，这些年来他确实有过好几次类似的经历，还留在记忆里的至少有三回；这不是什么值得庆幸的事情，谁都不会喜欢从冥滩被遣送回来的经历，冰冷，失落，仿佛浸透骨髓，还有随之而来，伴随巨大罪恶感的漆黑空洞，在他的脚边无声的大笑。每一次遣返都是在生命河流中投下的一块巨石，尽管水流依然从上面滑过，但河道中始终留下了无法冲走的梗阻。他不知道自己为什么会这么想，在他的回忆里，世界永远是灰蒙蒙的一片，飘着雨，脚下是无法行走的泥泞，其中翻涌起丝丝血红。  
又是阵寒风吹过，Sam条件反射地眯起眼睛，若隐若无的刺痛感叫人着实不太舒服；风里一定混有灰尘与沙砾。这儿几乎看不见什么植被，他试探性地朝前迈出一步，在奥卓德克探测器的扫描下，视线所及之处全是黄色与红色的印记，扫描、判断道路，然后继续前进，这些机械性的步骤已经刻在了本能里，有时候他注视那些送货机器人摇摇晃晃前进的模样，随后不无自嘲地想到这一点：他会思考，会谨慎地选择更加合适的道路，除此之外呢？他又想到了BB，Deadman说要调整她的状态，抹掉她的记忆，也就是说他再也看不到那些连接到奥卓德克时都会看到的画面了吗？但这些碎片和他也没有什么关系，不过是充斥在Lou的记忆深处的琐事罢了。  
太安静了，静的都能听得到脚步落下的响声。他将手放在岩壁上，侧过身，小心翼翼地往前迈出了小半步，穿过这条狭窄的小道，再往前走不远就是开阔的平原，过了河，距离目的地就不远了。气象站的天气预报说未来四到五天内都会是晴天，Sam叹了口气，他不知道自己在期待什么，有些住在地底的居民会趁机出来呼吸新鲜空气，也许只是重新回忆起太阳长什么样，但对于他来说，这只不过是寻常可见的每一天里，最寻常无奇的东西。  
风从身侧吹过，Sam微微皱起眉，心底的某种直觉令他下意识的回头看去，就在那一瞬间，他嗅到了不同寻常的气息，危险的气息，但周围什么也没有。他默不作声地停下了脚步，正考虑是该继续观察，还是掉头折返的时候，从他的脚下陡然爆发出了阵刺目的电光，紧接着无法站立的眩晕感与随之而来的刺痛在脑海里陡然炸开——连同眼前的视线一道变得模糊不清，闪烁起颜色各异的光点——慌乱中，Sam接连往后退了好几步，左脚却在悬崖边上踩了个空，还没等他反应过来，好几根从上方垂下的绳索缠住了他的脚踝，把他倒吊在了半空。  
面前是冰冷的岩石，背后的货物还在接二连三的往下坠落，鲜血令视线逐渐变得模糊，他试图抬起头朝上看去，可还没等他弄明白究竟发生了什么，又是一阵刺目的亮白色电光，这次瞄准的部位是他的右腿，还有腹部和喉咙，毫不留情地穿过防护服，电流令他无法控制地抽搐起来，绳索勉强拽住了他，令他在蜷缩碰撞间不至于把自己在岩壁上磕的太狠——说实话，Sam没有感受到第四次疼痛，因为在那之前，他已经彻底失去了意识。

——Sam·Bridges先生。  
是他的名字。Sam本能地抬起眼睛，他醒了，在意识到这件事的时候，旋即额角传来阵阵撕裂般的疼痛，还有眼角，他的左眼一定结结实实挨了好几拳，半边视线都是模糊不清的。那个声音又重复了一遍，他勉强朝来源的方向看去，面前的人形叠成了数十重虚影，还有耳畔忽高忽低的嗡鸣，他还是没法完全睁开眼睛。因此过了好一会儿他才意识到，这里实际上只有两个人。门扣的非常严实，连一丝光也透不进来，光源来自于不远处的餐桌，那上面放了根照明用的荧光灯管，散发出微弱的灰白色光晕。  
——我希望你在我们的营地里能好好休息，徒步了这么久，你一定也累坏了。别担心，你的朋友不会找到你的，我们替你关掉了你手上那玩意。  
铐环。Sam这才意识到手腕上传来的刺痛，他挣扎了一下，没有用，他的右手上多了层金属环，它们叠在一起，随着肌肉的动作发出清脆的碰撞响声。他扭过头去，继续盯着对面的人——男人，留着胡子，除了脸部，身上其他部位包裹的严严实实，手上也戴了双黄白相间颜色的手套，他是个米尔人——手铐铐的很紧，几乎都勒进了皮肤里，Sam大概能够想象出自己现在的样子：脸颊贴在覆着一层灰的土地上，侧着身子，双腿无力地半蜷在胸口，在男人嘲讽的注视下一言不发。  
——我知道你是遣返者，Bridges先生。别那么惊讶，我的妻子和孩子，还有我其他的家人，他们都死在了虚空噬灭中。你知道我在说哪一次。  
他当然知道。Sam垂下眼睛，像是有人用一把刀撬开罐头那样，血腥又凌厉地将已经愈合的伤口再度剖开，让他重新回味残存在记忆里的疼痛，一遍又一遍。有只手抓住了他散落下来的头发，毫不留情地将他提了起来，他被迫看向了对面那张脸，那张死死地盯住他，恨不得一刀捅进他的喉咙里的样子。你知道我在说哪一次，声音重复着，你这个杀人犯，懦弱的逃避者，你以为你躲起来，溜之大吉，就没有事了吗？  
——我没有躲起来。  
尽管他的声音比起雨水滴落在地的响声大不了多少，男人连头都没抬起来看，松开手，一耳光甩在了他的脸上。有那么片刻，仿佛他的心脏也停止了几秒，粘稠的液体沿脸颊滑落，那要不是血，要么是汗。  
——实话说吧，我不打算杀了你，起码不会这么快。虽然我不太了解，但我知道死亡对于你们这些怪物来说是家常便饭。你是不是在想，如果我们杀了你，你就能在另一个大洞旁醒来，然后拍拍灰走人？  
就是那种眼神，Sam想，像是隔了层雾蒙蒙的玻璃，表情扭曲，丑陋异常，后面是看不清的憎恨和疯狂。男人凑的更近了，近的令Sam几乎能听到他的呼吸声，他的声音很柔和，像是在说悄悄话，吐出的话语却带着兴奋的颤音，仿佛血液也在随之震动。很奇怪的是，Sam却觉得自己完全能够理解面前这人的想法，虚空噬灭是人类无法掌控和理解的事件，但如果把这类似于天灾的玩意当做某些人切切实实犯下的罪行，找到为无能为力的自己开脱的口径，当然能够令内心的负罪感稍微缓解些许。  
——我会让你求着我杀了你的，Sam·Bridges。

一连几天他们都把他留在帐篷中，像是故意忘记了他一样；Sam知道实际情况并非如此。他没法站起身，饥饿和疼痛夺去了他大部分体力，还有黑暗。那根荧光灯管早就熄灭了，他根本无法判断时间，只能依稀从凹凸不平的地面缝隙间传进来的交谈声，勉强猜测大概过了几日。最开始，他还留心过自己的名字出现的次数和频率，猜测他们将会采取什么手段来对待他，很快，这些多余的想法便悄无声息地散去；等待同样需要耗费精力。如果米尔人们以为黑暗和饥饿能令他崩溃，那他们或许把事情想的过于简单了。  
和寻常的送货偏执狂不同，这些丧心病狂的家伙对于抢夺货物反而没那么大兴趣，Sam记得山结市附近也有类似的聚落，区别是他们会使用实弹装填的枪械。开头他就注意到了他们手中的武器样式，先前Fragile警告过他，这些人有时会故意混进城市中，找到机会就服药自杀，更多的手段则是设法把尸体运进去，然后远远的欣赏覆盖天空的爆炸。足够扭曲，变态的嗜好。将他抓来的米尔人首领口口声声说最后要利用他的尸体炸毁某个聚居点，再拉一城的人当陪葬。听到这话的时候他连头都没抬，遣返者的尸体不会引起虚空噬灭，除非是被BT吃掉，在那之前的死亡，都不过是反复的死亡——复活——然后死亡，就像睡着又醒来，甚至连散发开罗尔物质的时间都没有。  
他缓慢地、尽力不牵动身上的伤口，将身体从平躺变为了侧躺。光是这个简单的动作就令他的额头再度渗出汗水，Sam咬紧嘴唇，仿佛早已麻木的神经突然被人粗暴地拽住，连根拔起。他目不转睛的盯着房间角落，那里堆放着三个废弃的手提箱，等待疼痛的浪潮自己平息。这些日子以来，他已经记住了上面每道污渍和划痕的位置，在底下还压了块破烂的塑料布，他觉得剩余的部分像极了UCA的图标形状。也不知道他们到底用了什么技术，铐环就像真正的手铐一样，除了磨出更多血痕外，没有任何作用，更联系不上UCA和其他城市。  
有人的脚步声，最初他以为只不过是路过，但靴子与地面碰撞的响动愈来愈大，旋即是开门的响声。他闭上眼，光线从背后落入，听声音像是三个人，也可能更多。光亮带来的刺激令他觉得地面在转，老是在转，Sam想要再度转过身去，好几只手争先恐后地落在了他的肩上，他听见自己的骨头在嘎嘎作响，什么地方的门啪嗒一声打开，更远处传来刺耳的笑声，有东西掉到地上。他们不打算让他站起来，很快，像是商量好了分工，有人拽住他的衣领，将他放平过来，他感觉身体被抬离了地面——仅仅只有上半身——Sam勉强睁开眼，三个完全不认识的男人出现在了他的面前，注意到他半睁的眼睛，其中一个冷笑了起来，在他的小腿上踢了一脚，旋即俯下身，把那条受过伤，只能在地上拖动的左腿拎了起来。  
有些想法就是这样，它们长久的藏在看不到的角落里，某个特定的时刻便猛地蓬勃生长。没走多远他就被丢在地上，Sam禁不止呻吟了起来，尽管胀痛不已的眼睛还是没法完全睁开，但他能听见充满恶意的笑声包围在他的耳边，隐约间，他已经意识到即将要发生什么。有人踏在他的腹部，将他按在原地动弹不得，四五只手一拥而上，将仅剩的贴身背心撕成碎片。其实那根本都算不上衣服，顶多是还没有完全解体的破布，稍微用点力就能令它彻底碎裂。  
然后是裤子，剩余的部分很快也不复存在。他被拎了起来，像个温顺的破布娃娃，任由这些将他团团包围的暴徒肆意摆弄，他们让他直起身，跪在地上，他咬着牙，努力忽略掉徘徊不停的议论声，将剩余的意识集中在抵抗接下来的羞辱中。有人捏住他的下颌，强迫他把头扭过去，指腹恶意地在脸颊上的伤口上摩挲了几下，另一个人又拽着他的头发，把他的注意力拖到旁边。  
“看看那些手印……不愧是传奇送货员……”  
Sam不明白这二者有什么关系，他勉强睁开眼，落在他身上的视线充斥着毫不掩饰的恶意，还有性欲。尽管这样比喻确实不太恰当，他此刻的确像极了旧日文学里描写的困兽，任谁的手都要在他的身上又掐又拧。特别是BT们曾经留下的手印，它们格外吸引着米尔人们的注意力，人类那带有热量的体温在上面来来回回，黏腻地抚摸着它们的轮廓，抓着他的手臂的指甲掐入了皮肤内，几乎要掐出血来。他极力克制住疼痛，还有翻搅在脑海里的恐惧，光是握手和拍打肩膀这样的行为都会引起他的不适，而现在，他的身体没有一处不被触碰和抚摸着，混乱和迷失已经将他原本以为自己能够拥有的冷静克制冲到九霄云外。泪水顺着眼角直往下淌，尽管这也是生理性的反应，Sam痛苦地皱起眉，想止住这些不受控制的东西，开罗尔过敏是一回事，它不折磨人，更多的时候几乎没有感觉。又有一只手加入了乱局中，想要按住他的右腿，他拼命地想要踢开和甩开这些不断伸过来的手，脸颊上又结结实实挨了几下。他已经无法令眼泪停止滚落，连思考的余地都被恐惧和痛楚所占据。我这是怎么了？他感觉自己的胸口被用力地揉搓着，在人为的刺激下，甚至连他都没有触碰过几次的乳头迅速充血肿胀起来。我在干什么，他们在干什么？他可能会死，也许他会死，也许他们在满足后会杀了他，那样就一了百了。  
他本能的向后瑟缩，却引发了更加剧烈的哄笑声。他能够躲到哪里去呢？有人凑了过来，咬住他的嘴唇，强迫他张开嘴，将舌头伸进来一通乱搅，然后是第二个、第三个，肩膀上始终有强硬的力度将他固定在原地，黏稠的液体不断顺嘴角往下淌，或许还有从裂开的干涸嘴唇上滑落的血液。Sam绝望地仰起头，当痛苦承受到某个限度，剩余的只不过是徒劳的等待，等待这一切的结束。他甚至连哭喊的力气都没有了。现在任何的帮助都已经太晚，就像一场无法醒来的噩梦，不，不要帮助，不要，他想死，如果有人朝他的胸口开一枪，才是最好的结局——不用永无止境地承受这样的羞辱和折磨。  
但注定今天这场折磨在短时间内不会结束。他的膝盖在地上来回摩擦着，顺从来自四面八方的力量，男人们掏出了他们的性器，在他的身上蹭动，有人想要将手伸向后面，却被另外的米尔人打开，这次不行，他听见他们在说，那和他又有什么关系呢？他不再是Sam·Bridges了，就连这副身体也不再属于他，短暂的，梦幻般的，他的意识若即若离地飘荡在身体的上方，Sam茫然地睁大眼睛，听见有人拍了拍他的脸颊，叫他张开嘴。他顺从了。  
“真乖。”  
有什么东西迅速伸了进来，在意识到那是什么的瞬间Sam短暂地回了神，尽管已经好些日子没有进食，从他的胃部依然泛起了呕吐的感觉。他想缩回去，脑后却被人用力固定住，有只手粗鲁地拽住他的头发，逼迫着他往更深处吞咽。那玩意在他的嘴里变得越来越硬，顶的他的喉管又酸又涨。还有恶心的气味，他迷迷糊糊地张着嘴，还没等他完全适应异物感，左边的嘴角被按进去的大拇指给撑开，另一根又迫不及待地塞了进来。  
Sam已经无法说话了，两根阴茎将他的嘴里塞得满满当当，几乎都要被顶到了喉咙深处，缺氧的窒息感涌了上来，他的胸脯剧烈地上下起伏，这副模样反而令围观者们更加兴奋，最起码那几根抵在他的胸口的阴茎表露出了这种意图。他终于开始哭泣，像个受尽委屈无助的孩子，发不出任何声音，只有不停耸动的肩膀和滚落的泪水能够证明。没人在乎，他的乳尖被掐的又红又肿，过度刺激下的麻木感令人几乎感觉不到它们的存在，已经有好几个米尔人射在了他的身上，胸口，大腿，还有脸上。猝不及防两只手迎着光芒径直穿过来掐住他的脖子，截断空气的来源，这没持续多久，手很快松开了，伴随涌入的氧气，还有泛着腥味的黏液。Sam的下巴被抬了起来，他的喉咙机械性地收缩着，将口中残留的异物尽数吞咽了下去，那只手的主人满意地在他的胸口揉了一把，随即将还在往下滴落液体的前端在他的嘴唇上蹭了蹭。  
支撑的力量散去了，他摇晃了几下，软软地倒在了地上，深深喘着气。人群依然把他包围在中间，只不过不再有进一步的接触，只偶尔有靴尖轻轻踢在了他的身上。结束了吗？他像是从一场噩梦中醒来，不，更准确的说是中场休息，他想大喊，想呕吐，想掐住自己的喉咙，但是浑身上下没有一点力气，只能尽量蜷起身子，默默忍受徘徊不去的疼痛。  
有人往他的身上扔了件破旧的斗篷，大半盖在了他的脸上，Sam本能地伸出手，攥住了粗糙生硬的布料，将它拽向自己的方向。笑声又响了起来，有人踩住了另一角，将它朝他的方向施舍般地踢了过去。  
“你们几个，把他抬回去。”他依稀听见那个熟悉的声音说道：“然后给他拿点吃的，动作轻点，别把他弄死了。”

在那次公开的性爱后，仿佛这间营地里的某个开关被打开了。第二天，米尔人便解开了他的手铐，重新用更长的铁链把他铐了起来，这样他们能够命令他抬起手，强迫他用双手为他们服务。如果他表露出躲闪和抗拒，随之而来的折磨会更加漫长，因为事实上他根本无处可逃。没过多久，他也不记得究竟是第几次了，有三个米尔人走了进来，那时他正试图擦掉一块干涸的精液，带头的那个大声地叫他走过来，还没等他站起身，他就被按在了地上。当第一根手指粗鲁地探进去时，Sam的脑中陷入了空白。  
他不知道是怎么结束的，唯一的问题是，为什么没人听见他的叫声呢？  
他们弄了些隐形虫来，从门缝里丢进帐篷中。肉色的小虫在空气里漂浮，找不到出去的路，他躺在地上，观察它们那短小的肉足无助地划动着的样子，虽然很奇怪，但他确实产生了种同病相怜的感觉。这玩意只能提供生存所必须的营养，他最开始痛的根本无法站起身，只能等待它走投无路的飘在他的手边，伸出颤抖的手指捏住它的身体。熟悉的、柔软的触感，他想到那个随时随地带着隐形虫的姑娘，可是与其让Fragile看见他现在这个样子，不如还是独自一人更好。  
如果他们暂时顾不上他，这些难得的安宁时刻，便能够令他独自躺在地上，独享孤独。Sam的脑海里总会浮现出断断续续的回忆，大多数无法形连续的画面，总有些东西会分散他的注意力，疼痛或是发热，还有始终翻涌在心底的羞耻感。这也是一种自我治疗，好让他不至于彻底疯掉。只有在这种时候他才能享受片刻难得的清闲，思索一下自己的过去与未来，就像一道闪电，他心里早就明白自己的一生将充满悲剧和牺牲，所有和他扯上关系的东西最后都会因为他毁掉。而现在，他躺在那儿，一动不动，觉得自己可能死了。  
他没有死，至少还没有死过。米尔人虽然粗暴，但他们似乎都不约而同遵守着某条界限，在这条界限上他尽可以挣扎，只要他不开口妥协，无论情境有多么危险，他总能在解脱的前一刻被扔回冰冷残忍的现实中来。然后反复，如同永远也没有出口的循环。他没把握自己还能坚持多久，如此高强度的接触反而加重了他的恐惧症，Sam清楚，那就像用刀片不断在身上划开伤口，新的伤口叠在旧的上面，频繁地刺激痛觉神经会带来麻木感，但并不意味着旧的伤口已经痊愈了。  
半梦半醒之间，有好几只手同时拽住了他的脚踝，把他朝门外拖去，Sam咬紧牙关，努力忽略腰上的疼痛，他们一定知道他醒着，尽管他的脸颊依然紧贴着泥土，一声不吭。来自头顶的笑声愈来愈响亮，“或许我们该给他弄条链子，你觉得呢？”有人这么说，引起了其余附和般的笑声。没过多久，拖动的力量停止了，有人弯下腰来把他翻了过来，一名米尔人就势照他腹部踹了几脚，接着揪着手铐链将他拉起来，他摇晃了好几下，整个人都晕头转向的，还没完全站稳，来自膝盖后的踹击迫使他跪在地上。  
有个熟悉的身影站在人群中间，Sam抬起头看去，男人大步走来，这次他的手上多了手枪。天灰蒙蒙的，乌云密布，但没有熟悉的倒挂彩虹，包裹在手套里的左手掐住了他的后颈，冰冷的枪管旋即凑了过来。  
“如果你点一下头，”米尔人的首领将手枪抵在了他的下巴上，他故意在他的眼前打开了保险，咔哒的轻响引发枪管的震动，Sam垂下眼睛，注视着金属的杀人武器，“我可以立刻让这一切结束，怎么样，传奇派送员先生，还是说你要死撑到底？”  
他摇了摇头。有些事是这个被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼的家伙无法理解的，哪怕他的死根本不会引发虚空噬灭，Sam感觉到枪口往上抬起，他对上了对面男人的双眼，他满嘴边儿都是一种近乎残酷的表情，而且他的上半身还在往前倾，像是随时会一口咬在他的身上。  
“你是觉得你不想背负炸毁城市的罪名吗？”男人问他，“没关系，我向你保证，没人知道这具尸体是谁。这座城市和你没有半点关系，和曾经一样，对吗？还是说你有朋友住在那里？你舍不得看到他们化为灰烬？”  
Sam缓缓闭上眼睛，丝毫没有流露出对这番话语的妥协之情。他等待着，等待接下来降临的痛楚。果不其然，男人彻底失去了耐心，他抽回枪，一脚把他踢翻在地上，往伤口的部位踩了下去。看得出来他是真的很想杀了他。好几次他的手指都扣在了扳机上，Sam望向他，眼神平静地等待，但最后还是拿开了。  
“我不明白！”男人咆哮道：“死亡对于你来说没有任何意义，你为什么不愿意点头？”  
“你不会明白的。”Sam偏过头，不再看那张扭曲的脸，从他的喉咙里勉强挤出了支离破碎的话语，“这是截然不同的东西。”  
“好。”  
人群分开又合拢，他们的首领办完了自己的事务，就意味着剩余的人可以开始享用他们的餐点。他们揪头发把他拉了起来，像是从水里拎起溺水的人。尽管Sam现在已经不再反抗他们，但这帮米尔人的态度并未因此而变得和缓。有人撩起了用来包裹身体的斗篷，三两下将它脱了下来，扔到旁边。Sam按照他们的指示，重新跪了下来，双手撑在地面上，顺从地分开腿。只有前端勉强算是润湿了的手指立刻伸了进去，粗鲁地搅动着，在疼痛和异物的刺激下，干涸的甬道开始分泌出液体，他张开嘴，含住了从后面伸来的食指和中指，尽力令自己不去思考粘液的味道。那两根手指迅速探向更深的位置，迫使他收缩喉咙，尽可能地吮吸起来。  
“你们看他这幅样子。”有人捏住他的左乳，恶意地掐在上面，又添了道凹陷的红痕，“伟大的派送员把自己送上门来，予取予求，我们是不是该好好感谢一下他？”  
这句话得到了兴奋地附和。他的屁股上又挨了几巴掌，刺痛感蔓延开来，Sam不禁扭动起腰部，想要躲开袭击。有两只手穿过他的肋下，逼迫他直起身，半勃的性器已经抵在了他的嘴边，这些人现在更乐意看到他自己张开嘴，像个训练有素的妓女一样吞吐起来。就连他的双手也没有空闲，那些铁环早就磨出了深深的血痕，Sam仰着头，有人拽住了束缚的铁链，将他的手扯往另一个方向，开始操起了他的掌心。粗糙、宽大的手掌能将勃起的性器毫无困难地握在其中，根本不需要什么要求，疼痛不已的手腕开始上下滑动，金属碰撞时发出了清脆的响动，偶尔撞在了赤裸的腿上，很快，那些链子被人拽住，在他的手腕上缠了几圈，令他的双手无法自由活动。  
他的注意力几乎全在身前，后穴究竟换了好几个人也说不出来。他唯一能说得出来的是那儿从来没有空闲过，急迫的人草草抽插几下便射在了他的身体里，稍微有点耐心的则试图花费更多时间，他们曾经还比较过谁能让他叫的更大声，但大部分时候他的嘴里都塞了东西，只能发出痛苦的呜咽，下颌要酸痛好久；而且事实上，他们对男人的喘息呻吟也没什么兴趣，能够用他的身体发泄欲望便已经足够。身后的冲击力源源不断，宛如用拇指往闭上的眼睑上按，按得眼冒金星，五颜六色来回旋转。甚至他现在都无暇拨开垂在脸上的头发，或许有人想要拽住它，令他因痛苦抬起头的时候，能够恢复他眼前的视线。  
又是一阵天旋地转，Sam被人从背后抱了起来，他们换了个姿势，把他放在货箱上，打开他的腿，将先前射进去的精液抠了出来。这令他的脚能暂时踩在坚实的东西上，他咳嗽了几声，口腔里全是腥浊的味道。也没有人给过他用来漱口的水，这些气味会在他的喉咙里待好久，直到自然分泌的液体把它们冲刷殆尽。Sam眨眨眼，他迷迷糊糊地瞪着面前的人群，双腿颤抖着想要合拢，可他的右脚刚移了半步，便被人用力地拖向另一边。  
现在，他被用绳子固定在了这里，货箱的两边装有方便搬运的金属手提杆，米尔人们利用它捆住他的双腿，无论多么疲惫，他都只能保持两腿打开的样子。活像只被铁钉钉在木板上的蝴蝶，将身体的各个部位摊开任人玩弄。Sam闭上眼，一个接一个的，知觉和意识逐渐离他远去，如果把自己想象成块木头，或许会来的好过些。到最后，他记不清自己被操了多少次，甚至连他也被迫高潮了两次，反复射精后留下来的液体从腿中间滑落，有人把枪管伸进他的嘴里，他的舌头几乎是条件反射般的卷了上去，完全不顾火药的硝烟味全然不同于人类的气味。  
直到他晕过去的时候，又有一个人顺着精液淌出的轨迹插了进去，掐住他的腰来回动作起来。

Sam知道自己开始发烧了，伤口的恶化和无休止的折磨令他的健康每况愈下。这是他第一个在这处废弃营地中做的梦，说来也是讽刺，或许正是因为他的意识已经接近崩溃的边缘，曾经久久缠绕着他的那些幻觉，关于世界毁灭，关于在海面上炸裂的太阳，都从梦里消失的无影无踪，只有橘黄色的光笼罩在天空下，宛如半弧形的玻璃罩。他醒来的时候头顶依然是坚固的屋顶，梦境和现实的边界在他的精神世界中渐渐模糊，他分不清自己身处何方，或许醒来的时候会发现他依然躺在UCA统一规制的休息室里。肺部传来火辣辣的疼痛，仿佛随时都可能爆裂，那些在他生命中经过的面孔，Amelie，Heartman，Fragile，他们来回闪现，有时则是形同BT们的粘稠黑色阴影，躲藏在角落里，散发死亡和不祥的气味。  
时不时，他睡着又醒来，Sam已经分不清时间，偶尔他会发现自己独自一人躺在这里，耳朵里尽是嗡鸣声，宛如坚固的墙壁，将外界的一切动静阻隔在外。日光不知何时顺门缝钻了进来，灰白色的光晕在地面上流淌出赤红色的痕迹，蜿蜒着爬上他的身体，如同不停涌出的鲜血河流，他想起Lucy，想起虚空噬灭的爆炸，那些被吞没的人类连尸体都不会留下，反物质引发的灾难只会留下空洞的巨坑，直到时间将它抹平。  
接着，他躺回了原本的位置，血水依然在平静地流淌，在他的皮肤上留下地图般的纹路。  
死而复生是他永远背负的诅咒。尽管他会老，当然也活不到宇宙的终结，可在他的有生之年，这特殊的诅咒所带来的痛苦将永远缠绕在他的身上，他不知道自己为何要活下去，他只知道自己不该死去。死去意味着背叛，哪怕他妥协的对象是曾经受到牵连的受害者。孤独。孤独无法照亮黑暗，这他知道，凡有痛苦必有罪孽，那些因为虚空噬灭死去的人，那些向他求助，恳请他伸出援手的人，那些憎恨他的，对他表现出友好的，还有Amelie的嘱托，沉甸甸的回忆压在肩头，只有人类才能体会到的东西。生老死别，爱恨怨憎，当他认同自己作为遣返者的那一刻，他仿佛就变为了类似BT的非人存在了。  
他只是害怕自己终有一天变得面目全非，于是心甘情愿的被这些东西捆的严严实实。  
如果他死了，他想，米尔人的首领很快会发现遣返者的物理死亡根本不会引发虚空噬灭，而他从冥滩遣返回到现实，即便身体依然停留在这间营地里，但至少他能试图逃出去，那时的他将是个健康又充满活力的Sam·Bridges，而不是这个虚弱到仅剩苟延残喘的模样。  
他的脖子上冒出汗水，粗糙的布料硌的浑身发疼，他伸出手，想擦掉不断滴落的汗水，他都能在自己耳朵里听见血在哗哗流淌，Sam想，脸上滚烫的温度让人感觉仿佛有只手在抚摸着那儿的肌肤，不带情欲，仅仅只是为了缓解他的痛苦。该怎么说呢，那是他很多年没有体会过的感觉，自从Lucy死后，他再也没感觉到过来自真切地爱着他的人的触碰。这是死前的幻觉，有股子纸味儿和发潮的木料味儿，他的膝盖在颤抖，骨头也在嘎吱作响，有水滴下来的声音，什么地方的脚步声沙沙作响，他努力地睁开眼，从门缝下看去，那不是鲜血，流淌的水流将泥土染成了深色。  
是雨声，从天而降的雨声。  
光线透过半开的门洒落在了他的身上，落下了斑驳不一的光点。门外的声音正在逐渐褪去，并不是因为他们终于对他失去了兴趣，Sam感觉像是人在梦中，梦游似的，差不多都无关紧要了。他知道自己快死了，像条在港口摇晃不休的船，只等待缆绳彻底松开，便扬帆出航。最后的时刻，他的目光在狭窄的帐篷里徘徊，从所有熟悉的事物上掠过，在它们那磨光的、柔和的熟悉轮廓上摸索着，真暖和，困倦感来得好猛，渐渐地，从他的身体里涌上了温暖的洋流。他熟悉这种感觉，死亡的感觉，和过去无数次一样，他独自一人，被留在世界遗忘的角落，安静等死。  
干涸的眼眶眨动了一下，又一下，半滴泪水落在地上。他唯独不明白为何死亡之前会感觉到温暖，就像有人向他伸出了手，将他抱在怀里。  
好像过了很多年，又好像只过了几天。他似乎本该在地上，但身子下的震动愈发剧烈，倒挂的彩虹垂在天边，周围的一切都笼罩在阴影里。那些叫喊声、枪声和爆炸声，他努力睁大眼睛，污水开始漫过脸颊，空气逐渐被涌入喉咙的液体所取代。无数双漆黑的手臂将他拽进泥潭之下，Sam拼命将视线移向一侧，在看不清倒影的水面下，他看见浮现了淡淡金红色光点，它们仿佛在迎接他，迎接他坠入黑暗中似的。他觉得眼角有些发涩，但没有泪水涌出，Sam闭上眼，彻底令自己的身体放松，黑暗笼罩了他的意识，宛如一个僵硬、冰冷的拥抱。  
那就好了，这样结束就好了。巨大的能量从脚下的空洞涌起，一秒后，这里就会被夷为废墟。

没有风，也没有雨水，Sam盯着掌心里的丘比特连接器，他坐在巨大坑洞的底端，像是被漆黑的大雪彻底覆盖的微不足道的石子。在遣返后，他的身体再度被修复为了完美无缺的状态，没有伤痕，肉体上的疲惫和酸痛都被一扫而空，就像把他的灵魂提取出来，放进了另一个崭新的、完美复制的容器中。他看着自己的双手，然后是大腿，双脚，皮肤光滑的像初生的婴儿一样，浑身赤裸地迎接这个世界。  
没办法原路返回了，天空又恢复了晴朗的白昼，他的货物自然也消失的一干二净。四周的群山变为了死气沉沉的大坑，Sam的视线落在空空荡荡的手腕上，铐环和手铐都不复存在，说来也是讽刺，毁灭反而短暂地为他带来了自由，使得昨天还让他备受折磨的地方变为了转瞬即逝的影子。  
没有人将会知道这次荒郊野外的虚空噬灭所隐瞒的事情，UCA永远不会知道从通讯断开到他出现在某个节点市之间的经历，为何失去了联络，又为何引发了爆炸——幽灵般的影子永远被死亡之海所掩盖了，这是任何人都不能从他的手里偷走的秘密。想着想着，他感觉眼皮开始发沉，假如——Sam迷迷糊糊萌发了一个念头——假如这一切结束了，假如这一切结束了，他的人生又将变成什么样呢？他突然觉得他不知道自己该拥有什么样的生活，亲情、友情甚至是爱情，这些概念与他没有半点关系，他知道事情永远不会变成另外一种样子，在心底，他渴求地希望能有哪怕一件事证明他搞错了，能让他从紧追不放的过往中短暂的逃离，在无梦的夜晚里安睡。  
而他现在只能坐在这里，静静地等待着。寂静的世界，一成不变的世界，和十年前，二十年前的世界几乎是一回事，他被困在其中，无法逃离。  
过了良久，他伸出右手，轻轻放在了胸口，他感觉到了他的心脏在跳动，这感觉还不错。  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *说起来写到遣返者这段的时候，我想到的其实是东方的不死组……飘飘飘飘飘飘上月球~不死之烟~~（咳  
> *不行了，我是真的不行，明明脑海里万马奔腾，下笔萎成了岁月静好


End file.
